Ood Encounter
by Just Crucio It
Summary: All Donna Noble wanted to do was finish her Christmas shopping, but instead she runs into something rather strange.


Donna Noble hated Christmas shopping. She hated walking down the street, stopping in store after store, trying to find the best presents for her friends and family, fighting with random people over items that she had definitely seen first. Yes, Donna Noble hated Christmas shopping and this was no exception.

She had finally found most of her gifts and was walking past all of the shops, trying to find the perfect place to find something for her mum. She was almost at the point of just giving up and getting her mum one of those smelly candles when she turned around and almost screamed.

There, standing in the middle of the street, was the ugliest person she had ever seen.

It had the form of a person, but if Donna were to be perfectly honest, it didn't even look human. It had an almost orangey color to it, and where its mouth should have been, were a bunch of strange, dangly things that looked like tentacles. There was this strange white ball that was connected to a wire that was bunched up with all of the rest of the tentacles.

It was disgusting, and also somehow familiar. Donna didn't know why, but although most of her couldn't stand to look at it and was completely freaked out, there was also a part of her that felt oddly sentimental towards the thing, almost nostalgic.

But that wasn't the only thing that bothered her.

The other people around it didn't even seem to notice it was there. They all moved around it perfectly as if an invisible barrier had moved around the creature. There was no one stopped in the middle of the street staring at it, no screaming, not even a little child trying to tell his mother that he'd seen an alien in the street.

Great. There was some sort of alien in London and Donna was the only one who could see it. She was officially going bonkers.

And then things got weirder when it started to speak. "Hello, Doctor Donna. How is your Christmas shopping?"

At this, Donna actually did scream. People turned to look at her with concern, but Donna wasn't paying them any attention. "H-how do you know my name? And why'd you call me a doctor? I'm no doctor."

The creature looked at her with something that could almost be defined as sadness. "Yes, you do not remember. But once, you saved my people and now I am here to repay the debt. I am here to serve you."

Donna was becoming more and more confused by the second. "Listen buster, if Nerris put you up to this, then you can just go back and tell her that I won't fall for it."

The creature just stared at her. "No one has put me up to anything. I am here to serve you to thank you for the kindness that you have shown my people."

"Serve me? Do I have to pay you? Is that what you want, money? 'Cause I am sure not giving you anything after you scared me half to death!"

"No payment required, it is an Ood's duty to serve, it is what we live for."

It was all rather confusing, but Donna was pretty sure she had heard the _thing _call himself an odd. If she wasn't sure before, now she was positive she was going mad. "Oh, well that's all very well, but I am in no need of a servant and I think I need to get home then, thank you very much." And she started to walk down the street.

She had forgone her shopping and caught a cab, thinking it a much better idea to go home and take a nap and pretend that she wasn't going absolutely batty.

* * *

><p>Of course the thing would follow her home! Of bloody course!<p>

The cab had almost made it to her street when she made the mistake of turning around, and there the thing was trotting behind the cab like a puppy.

She'd cursed and ignored the cabbie's strange look, slouching into her seat and folding her arms. She had more important things to deal with than a creepy alien thing stalking her, thank you very much.

Soon the cab pulled up in front of her house and she quickly paid and got out, running through the door before she could look back and see the thing.

* * *

><p>Shaun was still at work by the time Donna got home so she decided to treat herself to some relaxation; seeing things that were most definitely not real could make anyone stressed.t<p>

She drew herself a bath then made some tea and began to drink it while she waited for the tub to fill up. It didn't take very long, and she poured the bubble bath into the water before undressing, grabbing her book, and hopping into the warm water.

Donna stayed like that for what felt like hours and she could feel the tension of the day slipping out through her pours. That is, until she heard the door open and turned to see the strange ood thing standing in the door way. She shrieked and sank farther into the water.

The alien tilted its head. "Do not be alarmed, Doctor Donna, I am here to help in any way you need me too."

Donna's first thought was to scream and call the police, but then she thought more about what the creature had said and she smiled.

"Alright, then go make me some biscuits and tea then bring them to me when they're complete."

It nodded and retreated back through the door.

It returned a couple minutes later, carrying a tray, and Donna allowed it to place the food by the tub, saying, "No looking buster or I'll bust in your head."

She ate the delicious biscuits and couldn't contain a happy sigh. Maybe letting this thing serve her wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

* * *

><p>Shaun Temple came home from a rather stressful day from work and all he wanted to do was collapse into bed with his wife after eating a good dinner. What he walked into, though, did not do anything to help lower his stress.<p>

Donna was seated on the couch, watching some rather raunchy telly and eating scones. In front of her knelt the strangest creature he had ever seen, giving his wife a foot rub.

Shaun took a deep breath. "Love, what's going on?"

Donna looked up at him in surprise before rolling her eyes. "What's the matter, never seen an alien give a ginger a foot rub?"


End file.
